


Fireflies

by trash__rat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__rat/pseuds/trash__rat
Summary: Is it too hot tonight to dance?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	Fireflies

The grass was damp in the cool evening night, restless under the boy's feet as he scampered through it. His lungs burned in his chest, the fiery feeling crawling into his throat and nose. Behind him, he could hear another set of footsteps pummeling the earth beneath them. They were rugged, sounding as if they were capable of shattering the ground. They sounded-- God, were they getting closer? Silently, he begged and pleaded with his body to run just a little faster. 

Far above them, peeking through the trees, the moon watched their game. Her ethereal beauty gracing them with enough light to see.

George nearly jumped out of his skin as a warm hand grabbed his sleeve. He had not noticed how close the other had gotten. The grass held its arms out in invitation as the two tumbled to the ground in a fit of breathless giggles.

"I caught you, your highness," the blond said, releasing the cloth of George's shirt as he rolled over to lay on his back. "You're fast." Maybe it was immature of these two adults to chase each other around like kids, but it sure was fun.

Around them, the fireflies danced, illuminating the soft blades of grass and the dew drops that resided on them.

George turned to look at the blond beside him, completely enamored in the way he looked. His cheeks were flushed the perfect shade of pink and the lightning bugs made his eyes sparkle in the best way possible. He couldn't help himself but to stare, if not in awe then in agony. 

He could never tell. How would he? His best friend, his loyal knight, for years. How would he react?

"Is there something on my face?" The other breaks the silence, turning his attention to his lingering eyes. 

"You're gorgeous."

It was unlike George to be so forward, preferring to tiptoe around the subject. Dream is silent for a moment and the other can't help but wonder if he fucked up. Wordlessly, he stood up, extending a hand for George. With the timidness of an animal in danger, he takes it and stands. His hands are softer than expected, especially for someone who fought so tirelessly as he.

"Dance with me." Now it was the blonde's turn to be forward. "Please," he tacked on softly after a second. George hesitated this time. 

"It's a bit," he stopped, a nervous laugh weaseling out of his throat, "too warm for that, isn't it?" Of course he wanted to dance, but how could he say yes. The King dancing with one of his knights? His citizens would think he's a joke. That wasn't the reason though, was it? No, no of course not. The threat of being so close.. how would he be able to deny what he was feeling? It was a scary thought. 

Regardless, he agreed.

The moon graced their dancefloor of grass and daisies. Quietly they stood dancing quietly with the fireflies in their grass-stained clothing. The scent of honeysuckles hung heavy in the humid night. The crickets sung them a beautiful melody, watching them sway in the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh poggers. I've never written on Ao3 before and this is my first time actually sharing a story. This was edited and reworked from a different story that I never published, so sorry if there are mistakes. Man, it's been so long since I've written anything sweet


End file.
